I Love You
by Lis123
Summary: Sterek story. It's a one shot and it's a tearjerker.


**Note:** **I know I should be working on my other stories but this story idea just came to me and I had to do it.**

 **Before you start reading, let me just say this will be a one shot Sterek story. Warning it's a tearjerker. Sorry in advance. I just thought of it.**

* * *

Derek's breath was a bit shaky, heavier than usual. All of his wounds were deep, deeper than all the others he had received over the years.

Derek winced in pain as Stiles pulled back the bandages from his midsection to look at his wounds. He had a huge gash across his stomach.

He wasn't healing fast, like before.

"Derek we should take you to Deaton or Melissa at the hospital. You're not healing fast enough." Stiles voiced full of concern.

"I'm... I'm fine. He stressed.

"Lay with me, I... I don't want to be alone."

Stiles froze in his spot; he had never seen Derek so vulnerable.

Before Stiles could response, Derek grabbed his arm pulling him down on the bed, next to him. He fell on the empty side with a thud.

"Someone is awfully demanding...like usual." Stiles snickered, adjusted his body on the mattress before curling up next to Derek.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Stiles please stop, let's... let's just gets some sleep."

"Okay." Stiles said as Derek took a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Stiles mumbled I love you, just as sleep took over the worried teen.

"Me too." Derek replied.

* * *

Hours later, Stiles slowly opened his eyes. He smiled seeing Derek was still sleeping next to him and that they were still holding hands.

"Derek." Stiles said groggily.

There was no response.

He snickered amused seeing how peacefully and deeply Derek was sleeping.

It's been so long since he has had a decent night's sleep.

Stiles felt guilty waking him but he had to use the restroom.

"Derek wake up, I have to pee. "He said playfully next to his ear.

He didn't move. He didn't even wince.

Stiles sighed frustrated and broke the hand hold himself.

"Sorry babe." He apologized in advance as he bolted out of bed.

"Got to use the restroom!" He shouted as he sprinted to the bathroom, knowing Derek would wake up shortly after.

* * *

He released himself with ease and a smile formed on his lips as a thought came over him. He was happy to be with Derek.

He was happy be the one to take care of him, like Derek has done for him, many times. He was happy to be his nurse.

Stiles was happy just to be with Derek and he was sure the feelings were mutual.

He told Derek he loved him last night, his first time uttering those three little words. And he could have sworn Derek said it back.

Stiles fell asleep so quickly after that he couldn't make out Derek's reply. He just remembered him muttering something into his pillow.

But it didn't matter whether he did or not because he felt it. Every time Derek took care of him he felt his love.

Every time he looked into his eyes, every time Derek touched him, he felt it.

He didn't have to say it because he felt it from Derek every day.

* * *

Stiles went to the sink to wash his hands when he noticed the blood on his shirt.

He stormed over to Derek.

"Derek you're still bleeding, why didn't you tell me? We have to get you to the hospital right now."

He looked down at a still sleeping Derek.

"Derek, did you hear me?" Stiles asked removing the covers and finding blood soaked sheets.

He gasped and his hands began to shake.

"Derek?" He said more urgently this time, shaking his arm to get him to move.

"Derek!" He shouted, now shaking him harder.

Stiles started to notice things he didn't notice before.

Derek was not as warm as he usually was. In fact, he was somewhat cold to the touch.

His face was frozen in its peaceful state. Stiles couldn't feel his usual hot breath on him.

"Derek, come on!" Stiles yelled, as a tear sliding down his face and his voice started to tremble.

"Derek." Stiles said shakily.

Stiles became limp; he hunched over on the bed and began to cry on top Derek's lifeless form.

* * *

 **THE END. 💔SORRY**


End file.
